


Clubbing With A Luck Charm

by desicat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Red Clover, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desicat/pseuds/desicat
Summary: Ruby wants to do something after fighting the Geist in Atlas. Her friends are tired, so Clover offers his company. Set in Volume 7 episode 3. Red Clover-One Shot
Relationships: Clover Ebi/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Clubbing With A Luck Charm

General Ironwood had dismissed the team leaders. Ruby took Jaune and rushed back to their friends, flower petals floated about the pair. Jaune doubled over, braced his hands on his knees, "I did not consent." He started to dry heave.

"Ohmygosh Jaune I'm sorry! I keep forgetting." Ruby bounced on her toes.

Ren handed his leader some crackers, "It's been three years of forgetting."

Yang, "I almost forgot why we called him vomit boy."

Jaune straightened up as he was reacquainted to the laws of gravity, "Hah not today!"

Nora slapped his back, "At a- oh never mind."

Jaune had vomited, everyone took a step back.

Weiss, "Let me get this right, you manage to actually assist in the defeat of a Geist and clear the launch site. But one second at Mach 2-"

Ruby quietly and quickly, "I'm just under and I know how you like to be precise."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Just below Mach 2, you suddenly don't have the stomach for it."

Jaune didn't bother to respond, he slowly made his way to their ride to Atlas with Ren and Nora.

Ruby to the rest of team RWBY, "SO when we get back what would you like to do? There are Dust gardens, an art gallery where we could blow our own glass."

Weiss, "You could use a paper weight."

Blake yawned, "I could use a nap."

Ruby whined, "But we haven't done any sight seeing!"

Yang, "We traveled across Mistral before getting here."

Ruby, "BoRiNg"

Yang, "We almost died."

Ruby waved her off, "nah"

Weiss, "It's going to be late when we get back anyways. Maybe tomorrow?"

Ruby, "We could go to the club! Yang I'll let you dress me up!"

Yang seriously rolled the idea around in her mind. One- Ruby never wanted to club. Even when they had to sneak her in, she'd sneak right back out. Two- Ruby refused to let Yang dress her up. The two sisters had very different styles. Yang's yawn won out though, "Sorry Rubes, I'll dress you up if you really want to go, but I'm not going out."

The younger sister mumbled a no thanks and watched her friends head back to the airship as she dragged her feet to follow them.

Clover walked up next to her, "If you're going to a club, I can take you. You shouldn't go by yourself."

Ruby felt a little insulted, "You just saw me in a fight! I can take care of myself!"

Clover, "Most large weapon users aren't that great hand to hand."

Qrow, "A year or two ago I'd agree with you." He ruffled his niece's hair, "She is pretty good now. Besides she always has a knife on her."

Ruby sighed, "It's pretty disappointing when one goes through the wash." She made a tearing noise with her mouth. She realized she might be being rude, "Oh but Clover if you want let's go to a club together. I'm sure you know the places with a good DJ."

Clover nodded, "I usually get lucky at clubs."

Qrow watched the two young leaders walked ahead of him. Qrow stared at his hands, Clover was talking about music not my niece. He kept repeating this to himself….Maybe a crow would be watching over the pair tonight.

XXX

Clover and Ruby just entered the club. He caught her birthday on her ID, he deadpanned "You're 18."

Ruby nodded, "Didn't you know I couldn't drink? I just assumed you knew, you had read all my team members files."

Clover nodded, "I didn't look too closely and the first few pages. I thought you were 20 like everyone else."

"Went to Beacon two years early."

"Prodigy?"

She frowned at the word, "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

"It's a pain isn't it? I was accepted into Atlas Academy when I was 12."

"What!" Ruby in a startled yelp.

"It was lonely. Luckily my team members were women who thought I was adorable, so lots of cookies."

"Cookies help. Oh man you were 16 when you graduated."

"I was General Ironwood's personal assistant until I could enroll in the military." He grabbed Ruby by the waist and pulled her into the dance floor. "We are not here to chat."

His hands settled on her hips, he couldn't see with the flashing neon lights, but she flushed. She wrung her hands briefly before resting them on his shoulders, a few inches between them. Her body released its anxious tension and she began to move to the tune. She would spin, with a squeal, before settling into his grasp again.

Anytime her delight reached his ears he smiled. As the night wore on the dance floor became more and more crowded, him and Ruby could not help but be pressed up to each other. Both enjoyed the bass pulse through them, too much so to care about the lack of personal space.

Someone pressed their back against Clover's and Ruby could see the pretty faunus lean her head back on his shoulder and they grinned at each other before the faunus seemingly disappeared. The dance floor had become one energetic entity.

Clover had been startled out of his reverie by Ruby screaming, "Caravan Palace!" She fist pumped the air, she definitely punched someone who didn't notice or complain. He said something she couldn't hear, but she could tell by the amount he sweated and glanced around. He either needed space or a drink. She took his hand and weaved him through the crowd, wedged herself between people to make space for his larger body.

"Water!" She begged the bartender. Clover held up two fingers.

"You can drink, I don't mind."

He shook his head, "I like a clear head."

She knew he invited himself along because she was an asset. Ironwood probably didn't explain her eyes to him. Still Clover would make sure she stayed safe. It irked her that he was on duty, she hoped he was having some fun and not solely humoring her.

"How old are you?" She swept her damp bangs out of her eyes.

"23."

Prodigy indeed, she wondered if she was capable of having a strong career. Now when exactly did he become so strikingly handsome?

They finished their waters and his arm wrapped around her waist. "This is too good of a band to waste. Can you East Coast?"

Ruby shook her head, and remembered the name of the dance Dad taught her, "It's been awhile, but I can Lindy Hop." She grinned when she recalled how angry Yang got when she tried to learn. They found broken glass for days.

He grinned back and for all their dancing she was pretty sure this was the first time tonight her heart hammered. They moved to the outskirts of the floor and he led her through the basics of a lindy circle, her body quickly remembered the moves and was able to match the beat. Clover once again thanked his luck on having women teammates who wanted to teach him how to dance.

They spun and weaved around any obstacles. If battling the Geist taught them anything it was that they could trust how the other moved. Still Clover yelped when the small woman rolled him over her back. Her eyes shimmered with delight at his startle, then he remembered she wielded a scythe larger than her. He'd seen her train with Harbinger a few times, which had to be even heavier.

They continued to move with skilled steps well into the wee hours.

XXX

They walked down the hall in Atlas's academy. Clover and Ruby still lightly danced and softly laughed, in an attempt to be mindful of the late hour.

"Ace corps rooms are that way." He pointed down a hall.

"Good night then, I had a lot of fun."

"Same, we should do it again sometime."

This time he could see her blush, "Y-yeah! That would be nice." She waved awkwardly and turned to walk away. He grabbed wrist, for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

"As a date, next time." His heart beated louder than he cared to admit.

She pressed her hands onto his shoulders and he found her hips again. No inches between them as she lifted herself onto her toes, he dipped his head down to kiss her softly.

They reluctantly parted with another good night. Clover came upon his door, Qrow leaned against the wall. Clover, "How long have you been waiting here?"

Qrow looked strange without his flask, "Not long. I can't believe your luck."

"Really? That's what you want to say. No threats?"

"Nah, Tai and I taught the girls what they need to know to keep themselves safe when they make mistakes."

"I'm a mistake?" Clover annoyed.

"Don't know. I think you're resilient. You haven't shot yourself and you are one of Jimmy's men."

"So why are you here?"

"Yang."

"Her sister?"

"Yang for understandable, if unhealthy, reasons is overly protective of Ruby. Just a heads up to never let your guard down around the blonde."

"Yeah Yeah."

"I'm serious, anger makes her stronger. There is an unspoken time limit to all of Yang's fights."

"So either knock her flat out quickly, or run away?"

"Run away, because I'll back Yang."

"I thought you weren't threatening me."

"I'm not, but I help the kids with their fights. I am the best group dad for a reason."

"What did I get myself into." Clover rubbed the back of his head

"This family is a lot. The battle corgi makes it worth it."

"What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I don't like the title, I couldn't think of a better one. I'd appreciate suggestions.


End file.
